


Picnic

by yaiga



Series: Oh...my Lizzington! [4]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: ...and sex, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Liz always knows better, Picnic, Reddington and his huge love for food, fetishes, ssls(sweet sexy lizzington smut)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: For once since they arrived, he looked at their surroundings. It was nice: a secluded spot in the forest between trees, and if you listened carefully you could even discern the twitter of the birds, and...was that a squirrel?





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> For that one person(you know who you are) who asked for a continuation of the series.

-I have to admit your idea of relax is...relaxing- he said with a lack of words not usual in him, but what could he do? Her choice of clothes for the occasion has him utterly distracted.

It wasn't that provocative or too short or with a long cleavage, but it was the rare view of Elizabeth in a floral dress, carefree, as she was arranging the food over the blanket on the grass...that, and her legs, her _naked_ and long shaped legs in all display for him, and he couldn't deny it, although secretly, he had a fetish with her legs.

She looked beautiful, the yellow dress making her pale skin shine even more, her hair draped over her naked shoulders, framing that pretty face of hers and those gorgeous blue orbs. She looked up at him, catching him ogling blatantly at her, and smirked.

-Oh...come on, we've had rough times lately, you wanted a day off-

-Yes, but this is not _exactly_ my idea of a day off with you- he said as he took a leaf from the ground, inspecting it in his hand, a scowl creasing his forehead.

-And what did you have in mind mister? - she asked looking at him in the eye.

-Well, now that you ask...- he threaded, dropping the leaves, as he cleaned his hands brushing them against his pants, swiftly facing her- I was thinking about you and me, alone in my hotel's room. Some lovemaking...then, a little bit more of lovemaking. After, a nice lunch, preferably naked, and after that...some more lovemaking- he wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

- _Lovemaking_? - she grinned at the romantic term.

-Yes…I didn't want to sound crude telling you I want to have hard hot sex with you against every surface available- he replied smug, taking the chance she was close, to slide softly his palm up over her left leg- And...what do you think?-

-It sounds...boring- she teased, biting down a chuckle.

-Oh, I can assure you Lizzie...nothing I will do to you would be classified into _boring_ ; it's a promise sweetheart- he added, his eyes glinting mischievously.

She felt herself blush, a hot sensation at the back of her neck, that rose up to her cheeks, and his amused countenance proved her she was indeed red like a tomato.

-Get your mind out of the gutter Raymond! - she slapped the hand on her leg- I want to do this. We don't have so many chances to spend time outside, and well, I'd really like to feel at least once, like a normal person...with a normal boyfriend...maybe not the fourth most wanted of America, thank you very much –

Red sighed deeply, taking away his hand...and his eyes over Elizabeth's form with reticence. He, for once since they arrived, looked at their surroundings. It was nice: a secluded spot in the forest between trees, and if you listened carefully you could even discern the twitter of the birds, and...was that a squirrel?

-Okay Lizzie- he said as he leaned back on his elbows over the blanket, looking up, concentrating now in the curious shapes of the clouds above them- I just hope you had brought enough food, cause you know, I'll need to change a pleasure for another-

-Do not worry Red; I'm pretty confident you will be _completely_ sated once when we finish our little picnic- she replied, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

The Concierge was so distracted with the nest his eyes had just discovered, that he totally missed the smirk on Liz's face, just like the naughty glint of her eyes.

..................

-Hmm- Red moaned mouth full and eyes closed devouring his sandwich number five-This is pretty delicious, how did you know I was a tuna fish addict? Is that mayonnaise?-

Elizabeth chuckled, delighted at how relaxed looked like Red. He even had unbuttoned the neck of his shirt, his jacket lying perfectly folded on a corner of the blanket.

-Dembe- she replied looking at him over the brim of her glass of wine, as she drank the last sip, her legs crossed across his, rubbing distractedly her barefoot feet on the soft material of his pants, as she leaned on her left hand -Of course...who else knows you better?-

-Mmm- he conceded, finishing now his own glass of wine, and gazing over -Okay, the salad and the sandwiches were heavenly, and the wine wasn't bad, even when I didn't pick it myself-he halted, allowing her trademark roll of eyes, amused- But now I'm ready for the dessert- he exclaimed with such enthusiasm like a kid asking for a candy.

Liz almost felt sorry for him... _almost_.

-I thought youd never ask!- Liz said, taking his glass from his hands and placing it next to hers, disturbing her comfortable position, as to distract herself.

-So, what do we have: apple, lemon... _pecan pie_???- Red asked, eyes bright with excitement, a huge smile on his face, as he clapped his hands in expectation.

-I have something even better- stated Liz smug.

Red snorted at that -What's better than pecan pie?-

-Mmm...me? - Liz crawled to him, straddling first his right leg, placing her knee right against his crotch, pressing suggestively his soft length, and smirking when she felt the immediate stir of his lower anatomy.

-What? - he asked hoarse, swallowing slowly as she left her previous position to finally straddle his hips, the heat from her core sipping through the fabric of his pants, as she took his hands, placing them on her thighs, guiding them slowly under the short skirt of her dress, feeling him gasp and basically shudder beneath her, once he found out her lack of underwear.

- _Lizzie_ -

-I _am_ your dessert - she whispered seductively, placing a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back to the ground, suddenly stopping and tilting her head to the side- At least you think I'm not _tasty_ enough- and grinding against him, as to prove her point.

To say Red was speechless was an understatement, his mouth opening and closing without a sound, his tongue rolling, eyes wide-open, like his mind hadn't registered what was happening (well...just his mind because other parts of his body were very ready), his hands gripping tightly her naked hips under the dress to still her movements to menace to make him spill right there.

It took him seconds to get rock hard, making Liz whine once he bumped reflexively his erection against her dripping core. He could guess she'd leave a wet spot on his pants, his brand new expensive designer pants, leaving the scent of her arousal on his clothes, and...it doesn't bother him at ALL. He was even thinking about keep it that way, probably save it with other items of hers he kept on his property: a tong from the first time they slept together, her red sweater that still smell like her, a black tank from their time on the run and a scarf she left once in one of his safe houses. Jesus..he was so _damn_ kinky!

-You _definitely_ are more than tasty...- he replied once he recovered his voice, leaning forward, a few inches away from her mouth-You're _delicious_...and I am a starving man- he finished pressing his mouth to hers, almost devouring her lips with eagerness, parting them with his demanding tongue, delighting in her soft moans every time and then when he decided to ravish her upper lip, caressing the roof of her mouth, steading her head with his left hand on her neck, as his right hand had traveled under her skirt, to her folds, teasing her clit in a shy dance, as she rubbed herself against him, groaning like a horny teenager.

His wet hot mouth on her neck, lapping sensually her skin, and the now frantic movements of his fingers on her core were too much for her to resist, and barely a minute later she was coming on his hand, tugging him tighter, biting his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her loud moans, the sweat collecting on her forehead now on his shirt, and now he had added two more items to his collection. He gathered her on his arms, caressing her back with soft strokes, letting her ease from the high, pulling her down with him, resting her head on his chest.

He was still iron-hard against her, and a few minutes later he saw her lean back at a sitting position, her hair a tangled mess, a happy sated grin on her face as she fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

-No- he stopped her ministrations, gripping gently her wrists. She looked at him stunned, not understanding what was happening. He smirked.

-I'm just taking your word honey, you know about my sweet tooth. Come, I want to _savor_ my dessert- he replied with a cheeky grin.

Elizabeth blinked owlishly for two seconds -You want to...- she frowned, blushing furiously as the idea popped into her mind -...but I just come...I'm…messy down there, you don't want to...-

-I do- he said, interrupting her coy babble tugging at her hips, licking his lips sensually- Come on, don't make me wait-

It wasn't the fact that Red never had never eaten her out, of course he had performed most of the best orals she ever had had in her life, but it was the first time she was sitting on his face, she has never tried that position before with any lover, and it thrilled the hell out of her.

She moved clumsily over him, still a little dazed and flushed, placing both knees at every side of his head, as he help her down gently until she could feel his breath on her still sensitive private parts, a shiver running her spine as his large hands cupped her ass cheeks, kneading them, making her feel even more slick that before.

-Hold tight your dress sweetheart; I want to be able to see your face as I _taste_ you- she gasped as he mouthed the soft skin of the inside of her thigh, looking up at her wide eyes, as she nodded mutely.

Her back arched suddenly as touched for a lightning, a loud moan echoing in their secluded spot, disturbing the quietness of the nature around them, once his tongue lapped at her juices, and his groan of approval against her core reverberated inside her, already feeling that sweet itching of an impending orgasm.

-We _definitely_ are going to your place after this- she promised, as she tugged his head tighter to her core, riding his face, letting herself go.


End file.
